


Boots' Dream

by mat



Series: Dora The Explorer Ear Destruction [1]
Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Asymmetrical Ear Destruction, Ear Destruction, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: Boots gets his ear destroyed.





	Boots' Dream

The cotton bud went deeper and deeper, sinking into the canals of my ear, squeezing tight against the tunnels within. Dora spun it around and moved it ever so gently and I could feel the pressure building inside my head. Eventually, it halted, stopping just short of my eardrum. Dora looked at me, studying the expression on my face. She could see I was ready, awaiting the moment we both knew was coming. She steadily moved the bud an inch deeper, pressing up against the wall of sound. A pained look came over my face as I felt the dull thud and intense pressure. Dora did not relent. She looked me in the eyes and met me in anticipation. I read her lips, "Tres, dos, uno." Then, it happened. 

A burst of air rushed through my head and I had the most incredible feeling as the cotton bud broke through the covering of my mind. I almost collapsed and lost consciousness at the sound of my own whining and whimpering, but Dora kept me present. She held my head up high and introduced me to the new world surrounding me. It was an amazing feeling, turning my head to witness the place I'd been living in all my life in an entirely fresh light. Dora held me close and stroked my head as I came to terms with the fact that I could no longer hear out of my left ear; it was totally useless. She had finally given me the thing I wanted most. My life would begin here again, the way I wanted it.


End file.
